


Достойный противник

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в которой вместо Локи врагом Мстителей в первом фильме выступает Магнето.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достойный противник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Marvel & DC fest.

Когда из портала, открывшегося на тайной базе ЩИТа, появился Магнето собственной персоной и ухватил тессеракт, Ник Фьюри поздравил себя с наличием прекрасного плана ликвидации глобальной угрозы, рассчитанного именно на такой сценарий.

В дело пошли бетон, песок и прочие диэлектрики и изоляторы в промышленных количествах. Агент Бартон так и не узнал, какой участи избежал. Он, правда, вместе с Фьюри, Хилл и исковерканным автомобилем вмазался в стену, потому что до бетонного "занавеса" нужно было ещё суметь добраться, но к этому всем сотрудникам ЩИТа было не привыкать.

***  
Когда в небе над Нью-Йорком возникла дырка и из неё посыпались вооружённые пришельцы и летающие левиафаны, никто поначалу не связал происшествие с известным борцом за права мутантов Эриком Леншером, предположительно закопанным в недрах Аппалачской горной системы и ведущим унылые переговоры с Марией Хилл.

Оказалось, Магнето давно тайком откопался, оставив вместо себя видеозапись, собрал из собственных нычек все необходимые радиоактивные материалы, включил загадочное космическое устройство и, не тратя время на общение со ЩИТом и Всемирным Советом, перешёл к практическому изложению своей позиции. Традиционно - путём террора. На этот раз ещё и с помощью чи'таури.

Он стоял на верхушке башни в развевающемся плаще.   
Над ним разверзся портал в чёрный космос, из которого валом валили инопланетные захватчики.

***  
\- У тебя немагнитные стрелы есть?  
\- Обижаешь, Резиновый Человек, - Хоукай прикинул траекторию. - Обсидиановый наконечник, древко из ясеня, перья белоголового орлана. Очень патриотичная стрела. Давай-ка ближе подберёмся, не хватает дальности.  
\- А где те, которые я сделал по заказу вашей шарашкиной конторы? Углепластик, нанотрубки?  
\- В колчане остались, - лучник поплевал на палец. - У него каркас проволочный.  
\- А, - сказал Тони. - Как всегда. Лучшие планы, тщательная подготовка. Разбиты наголову простой человеческой глупостью.  
\- Ещё пока не разбиты. Вон с того балкона, пожалуй, будет хорошо. Ага, вот здесь меня высади.  


\- Оу, - сказал Тони с лёгкой паникой в голосе, быстро переходящей в ужас. - Он сюда достаёт. Так, держись-ка за что-нибудь. Р-реактор...

Его резко потащило по воздуху, так что пассажир едва успел уцепиться за балкон.

Задерживаться на балконе Хоукай не стал, метнулся в дом, и правильно - вслед ему уже летел грохочущий и клацающий крышкой мусорный бак.  
\- Терпеть не могу металлокинетиков, - пожаловался Клинт, отпрыгивая и предоставляя тяжеленному баку проломить удобный выход в коридор.

***  
\- У вас таких много? - тем временем спрашивал Стив Роджерс у Пьетро Максимова, лёжа на крыше полуразрушенного небоскрёба и глядя в бинокль на башню Старка.  
\- Не особенно. Отец вообще уникален.  
\- А исцеляющий фактор у него есть?  
\- Нет, а почему ты спрашиваешь? 

По стене башни вверх ловко карабкалось что-то большое, зелёное, очень сердитое и совершенно немагнитное.  



End file.
